Lust
by the merrinator
Summary: F&E. FWNL. Neville has an attraction for a certiant Weasley...first update in 48 days! yes I've been counting


A/N: OMG Mary's back! I srsly haven't been on in GOD knows how long. I'm serious, high schoolWOAH. But it's all good. I like the woahness.

Now, I have to remember where I left off…oh yes…'Lust'. Well, this should be fun. I really had only one idea for this: Neville.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own JKR's (FANTASTIC) work.

Also, a small WARNING: this is gay!Neville. I like that kinda Nev. If you don't…then click the back button, please. If you do, then totally go on and read lol.

Lust 

Neville Longbottom pushed his curly brown hair behind his ears as he worked on his small bonsai tree. It swayed to the music on the wireless.

"And…there you are…!" Neville muttered to the small tree, smiling as he cut off the last split end. "Now you'll grow well." He put his things away as he hummed along to a sweet saxophone on the radio. He turned the song off and head back up to the castle. On his way up the stairs, he saw…him. His smile was glorious on his skinny, freckled face. His look-alike and their dreadlocked friend were all laughing, but Neville never took his eyes off the object of his desire. As the boy looked at the other, one said, "Hello Neville! Having a great night?"

"Y-yes," Neville managed to stutter out. The boy smiled as he left the other one bubbling with small bursts of joy.

_Oh my god, _he thought, tripping over the stairs, _he said six words to me! _He sighed. _I am so stupid. Why am I thinking these thoughts about one of my friends' brothers? Fred Weasley, of all people…_

Neville woke up the next morning feeling a little…damp. He was afraid to look under the covers, and since it was five in the morning, and it was a Saturday, he laid there for hours, trying to figure out if he should look. Finally, at seven thirty, he mumbled, "I better not have peed again, like last time…bloody hell…" As the covers went up, they revealed a nice stain on his boxers. "Another damn wet dream…" Neville made sure the others were asleep, and then he got up and cleaned himself off.

Ever since his newfound orientation, he had been feeling something for Fred Weasley. Well, he first figured he was gay when he liked seeing the boys in his dorm without their shirts (and other) on. He knew he was gay when Seamus kissed him ("It was experimenting, Nev," he had said. "Don't dwell too long on it, mate."). Neville's first crush was a Ravenclaw boy named Klaus Fenmore. It turned out that he was a homophobe though, so that really didn't work out for him. So Neville had been alone all his life, what's another fifteen years?

He first really noticed Fred when he was with George. He noticed that George and he didn't really look alike. Fred's hair, it seems, was just a little but longer (not by much; only about a few centimeters) and more rebellious than his brothers. Fred was also more outgoing, and frankly more fun to be around. He loved the great feeling, the vibe that resonated off of him, the way he made you feel when he was talking to you. He loved to play pranks, especially on Neville, but he and George would always apologize. And whenever Fred said Neville's name, he messed it up somehow by saying 'Nerville' instead. And for some reason, Neville loved all of these things.

He just couldn't tell anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Neville did his Charms homework, he saw Fred, by himself, in the Common Room. Neville looked up. Fred looked upset. Neville decided to say something after twenty straight minuets of staring and second guessing. "Er…Fred?" Fred looked up. "Why are you all by yourself?"

Fred's face went from sad to fake happy suddenly. "Oh, I'm just…sitting. I needed some time by myself, you know?"

Neville stopped. "No I d-don't know. I'm always by myself."

"Well," Fred said, furrowing his brow. "You seem to hang out with Dean and Seamus a lot."

"Yeah, but th-they have other i-im-impor-tant things to d-d-do." Neville slapped himself mentally for stuttering.

"Oh."

"So…where are George and Lee?"

Fred shrugged. "I honestly don't know. They kinda left without me, so I decided to stay here."

"Hmm." Neville watched as Fred walked over to him. Fred looked at what Neville was doing.

"That's the wrong charm. 'Lumos' is the light charm. That's simple…here, since it's only a circle the answer quiz, let me do it. I'm pretty good at Charms."

"R-really? You'd do that?" Neville was beside himself as Fred took the paper from him.

"Yeah; you're my mate, I have to repay you from all of those pranks," he said, circling a few answers. "Not like I won't ever do it again…but that's okay."

Neville smiled slightly as he watched Fred do his homework. After Fred was done, Neville blushed. "You know, you really d-didn't need to d-d-do that."

"Naw, it's all good," Fred said, smiling. He took Neville's hand and squeezed it. "I'm off to bed…I'll see you tomorrow?" He got up, but at the entrance to the dorms, he stopped. "If you need help on any Charms or Potions, call me. If you need help on anything else, ask George. He's the smarter one." He smiled broadly, and Neville smiled back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neville and Fred became fast friends, and the feelings for Fred never died down as they grew closer. One winter day, while Neville was trudging through the snow, coming back from the greenhouses, he felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Hello, Neville," Fred said, smiling. Neville smiled.

"Hello, Fred."

Fred looked around. "What are you doing out here in the snow?"

"I should be asking you that," Neville replied. Fred smiled.

"I'm out here because George told me you were out at the greenhouses. I didn't believe him, of course…but he was right. So…I have something to tell you."

"Okay…?" Neville was confused, until a mittened hand was resting on his shoulder, slightly pulling him forward, and another hand tilting his head upward, and lips were one lips. Neville's eyes grew wide as Fred kissed him. After a few seconds, Neville, realizing what was happening, started to kiss back. They kissed passionately as the snow fell softly on them, and when they broke apart, it took them a few seconds to open their eyes; their eyelashes had gathered that much snow. Neville stared into Fred's dark eyes as Fred rose an eyebrow.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while," he said, smiling. Neville blushed deeply.

"Yeah," he finally breathed out.

Fred looked thoughtful for a few minuets, and then he said, "You obviously wanted to do that too. I mean, you were kissing me like you haven't been kissed…ever. That was some sexual tension, it was."

Neville giggled. "Well…yeah…I really want to, you know…do other stuff, too."

Fred threw his head back, laughing. "Oh, Neville. You are something else. Hey, you wanna go out?"

Neville was thrown back from the placing of the question. "Er…sure, yeah, de-definitely!" Fred, smiling, kissed him again, deeply. Neville knew that he'd have enough time to spend with him, to get to know him better, and to explore things that he wanted, and never had done before.

A/N: haha. Nerville. I say that sometimes! This story is loosely based on my life! There is this guy at school, whom I am going to call P-dubs (inside joke for my friends and I), who is four years older than me, so it's kinda like Fred and Nev in a sence. This is what would happen if P-dubs was interested in me! But he is unattainable lol.

BTW, Klaus Fenmore is a character in a story I have lol. He looks like Rivers Cuomo from Weezer, only with poofy brownish hair haha.

I hope the end kinda makes sence…?

I'm going to make sure that I write more. I promise I'll have 'Melancholia' (yay the only M!) up ASAP.


End file.
